


There and Gone Again

by Capucine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Filler Character, Minor Character Death, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto barely knew her before a couple weeks ago, and yet her needless death will probably affect him for the rest of his life. Filler character from the anime, before Shippuden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Fuuma Kagerou is the jonin from the Fuuma clan in a filler episode of Naruto; it's the one where Naruto saves Sakura and Sakura becomes determined to become stronger. In this episode, Fuuma Kagerou uses suicide techniques twice, and dies for good the second time. I am just enamored with her character because she's disguised as an ugly man to begin with and turns out to be very beautiful. Anyway, enjoy.

Naruto Uzumaki had never had trouble with girls. Granted, Sakura hit him over the head time and again, and he did tend to get slapped, but he considered himself okay with the opposite sex.

"Naruto," came a quiet voice, and he spotted Sasame, a fellow Gryffindor. It was a wonder she got sorted that way, because she was always shy an seemed about ready to cry sometimes. Naruto hated to see people cry, so he'd usually try and cheer her up.

"Hi Sasame! Hey, remember that time I thought you were a boy? Pretty funny, right?" he grinned at her, hoping to make her smile.

She did, but it looked a bit unwilling. "I remember. You thought I came up with a spell to get into the girls' side and tried to get me to teach you. You're kind of, um, sweet."

Naruto beamed. Wait until Sakura heard that! A girl called him sweet. Now all he needed was to grope a girl's boobs on purpose and he'd be a stud. Wait, maybe it counted if you did it by accident...

"So, uh, my cousin is offering to help me with my charm casting, and I know you're, erm, challenged in that department, so I was wondering if you want to get tutoring in it. My cousin is a couple  years older and very smart; she's in Ravenclaw."

"Sure! Is she pretty?" Naruto asked, images of older girls with large bosoms filling his head.

"Ah, sort of." Sasame winced a bit at that, as though she felt guilty.

"What do you mean, 'sort of'?" Naruto stared, trying to figure this one out. How could a person be only sort of pretty? They either were or they weren't, in his opinion. Though, maybe there were people who were only pretty from a certain angle or something.

"She's kind of... she dresses a little weird, for a girl," Sasame shrugged, adding, "Her family's half-muggle, so she wears a lot of muggle clothes, like this big brown hoodie that needs a patch job."

"But she's pretty?" 

"Yeah." Sasame smiled at him, saying, "Come on, we can go meet her now."

 

Sasame's cousin turned out to be every bit as strange as she described.

She did indeed wear a huge brown hoodie; it went halfway down her thighs, and she wore baggy jeans underneath. As far as Naruto could tell, her face was sort of plain, and very pale. Part of her turquoise hair hung out of the hood, as her open robe over top of her clothes was looped around with a Ravenclaw scarf.

Naruto couldn't help but think it was a good thing she was smart; she didn't have looks going for her.

"Naruto, this is Kagerou. She's very good at charms and spellcasting." Sasame smiled over at Naruto, and Naruto smiled over at Kagerou.

Just because she wasn't  his cup of tea didn't mean he should be rude, after all. "Hi."

"Hello." Kagerou flipped open a book, saying, "Where are you in your curriculum?"

"The dancing feet spell! It's pretty awesome, but I can't get it!" Naruto burst out, sitting down cross-legged from Kagerou; Sasame followed suit.

"Yeah, I can't get it either. Cousin, you're our last hope," Sasame said, giving a sort of smile at her cousin. It was as though she was apologizing at the same time as giggling.

"All right. Let's see your wand motions."

They started on that, and she would gently take their hands and redirect them. It was a bit frustrating for Naruto, because every time he thought he'd gotten it, she would shake her head and move his hand the right way.

"We'll do this again tomorrow evening; I'm free then," Kagerou finally said, and Naruto couldn't help but think she probably had no other friends.

Sasame kissed her cousin on the cheek, and said, "Come on, Naruto! Thanks Kagerou!"

"Yeah, thanks," Naruto grumbled.

She just nodded, and they took off.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagerou was a slave master.

The first time practicing with her had been easy; now, she watched them like a hawk, saying in her soft voice, "No, that's not how it's done. Try again." so many times, that Naruto was having a strange urge to bite her in retaliation.

"I'm doing it right!" He insisted on the twelfth try, practically growling at her.

She got a frown on her face, closing the book in her hands solidly. "If you are doing it right, why isn't Sasame dancing?"

Sasame looked embarrassed, almost as if she would start dancing just to relieve the tension. Her cheeks were dusted pink, and she looked down at her toes as if to verify that she wasn't dancing.

"Urgh!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "You're crazy! Maybe you put a hex on me or something!"

Kagerou's face darkened, purplish-blue eyes narrowing. "Do you want me to put a hex on you? It might be worth getting kicked out of school for."

"Sasame, tell your cousin to stop threatening me!" Naruto complained, "I didn't even do anything!"

"And that's the problem. If you pronounced the charm correctly, then you would be doing something," Kagerou said, though her face was fairly impassive. She opened up the book again, and pointing to a note scrawled on the charm instructions. "'Ah' as in cat. Not 'ah' as in father."

Naruto was not one to say something was too hard for him and give up. He pronounced the charm again, pointing his wand at Sasame's feet. Suddenly, much to Sasame's shock, as she squeaked, her feet began dancing uncontrollably.

"Ha ha! I told you I could get it!" Naruto crowed, as Kagerou cast the counterspell.

"Very nice. You only had to verbally attack me once," Kagerou said dryly. 

Sasame nudged Naruto, and he said, "Oh, uh, yeah, sorry."

"Kagerou, do you think you could keep teaching us?" Sasame didn't add the 'or at least me,' but it seemed kind of evident in her tone.

Kagerou sighed, saying, "You can come tomorrow."

"Thanks, Kagerou!" Sasame chirped, hugging her cousin around the waist. Kagerou looked almost uncomfortable, but her eyes shifted over to Naruto.

"If you tell anyone in your year I'm tutoring, then I will kill you."

"I'd like to see you try," Naruto laughed, and smile cracked on Kagerou's face.

"Watch it; I'm way ahead of you," she said, though she seemed to be teasing.

"Yeah, but Gryffindors beat dusty old Ravenclaws any day," Naruto boasted.

This drew a short chuckle out of Kagerou. "You may find one day that all your bravado is nothing without a solid plan."

"I don't think so." Naruto grabbed Sasame's elbow, saying, "Come on! Some of the other muggleborns said they were going to get a movie night going; something like Hercules?"

"Ha, what? Like the legendary hero?" Sasame was pulled around the corner, and Naruto set to explaining the wonders of Disney to the pureblood.


End file.
